


Spots

by Tigerdog25



Category: 101 Dalmatians (1961), Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, IT - Stephen King
Genre: But with dogs!, Dogs, F/F, Good old gay shit, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Probably gonna be some fluff, Treebros, sincerely three
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24924481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerdog25/pseuds/Tigerdog25
Summary: It's a Sincerely Three 101 Dalmatians auThat's pretty much it
Relationships: Alana Beck/Zoe Murphy, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Evan Hansen & Heidi Hansen, Evan Hansen/Jared Kleinman/Connor Murphy, Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Spots

_My story begins in a college campus, thrilling I know, at the moment, I live with my pet in a dorm room. It was a lovely spring day, and yet here I am. All by my lonesome_

At that moment, a girl slams the door open.

“Hey Jared, how are you? What have you been doing? Napping? Sleep must be nice” She said to a dalmatian seated on the bed, before sitting down at a desk and pulling out several books and papers.

_Oh, that’s my pet, Alana Beck, grade A student. I’m the one with the spots, name’s Jared._

He scratched his ear, looking beyond bored in Alana’s direction.

_From what I can tell, she seems to be one of the smarter pets out there, all she ever does is read and study though, which are perfectly fine for any pet to do, but they are truly the most boring things in the world._

He stretched and yawned before returning to laying down bored.

_The only thing more boring is sitting around and watching her do it all day. Of course, we go on walks, she eats and drinks, I take good care of her, but everyday is just so...repetetive. Not to mention messy_

He looked around the room, which was a strange blend of over-organized and looking like a tornado ran through it.

_Its plain to see that my pet needs someone, though if it were left up to her we’d remain single for eternity._

_She’s married to her studies, she’s either at classes, spending time with me, or working on whatever “homework” is. She never seems to really take a break._

_And I think you could say Alana is a rather majestic creature. I can see no reason why my pet does not deserve an attractive mate._

He turned to look at an open computer on the desk beside him, on which was a video playing titled **3 Hour | Lofi HipHop Chill Music for Stress Relief and Relaxing | it's your in my heard** however, an add was playing. The add showed multiple women and men. He couldn’t help but notice Alana looking at the women for a moment before returning to her work.

_And so, I am determined to do my best. Of course, what Alana want’s in a mate is...pretty hard to tell. I doubt she’s put much thought into it. But, I believe I have a ruff idea of what to look for._

He looked out the window behind him, spying someone walking their dog to the park across the street.

_Hmm...I don’t believe that’s Alana’s type_

He thought, looking over the man. He then turned to look at the dog, a female Husky.

_Certainly not_ ... _Well, what have we here?_

This time, a woman with her nose pressed to the sky passed by. Walking her dog back from the park.

_This one seem’s a bit.._

He looked at the nose of the woman.

_Snooty…_

He looked down at the dog, another female, though this time a pug.

_Nope_

The dog shook his head as he saw the next human and dog pass

_Holy-Well that’s certainly a fancy breed!_

He observed the seemingly very rich woman, walking her poodle along

_Perhaps a little...to fancy. Yes, that’s WAY to fancy_

He watched an elderly woman bike by with her dog in the basket

_Too old_

Not long after her came a young girl with a puppy

_Too young_

He sighed, laying his head on the window.

_It’s a problem. A real problem_

Suddenly, he spotted something. And quickly got up to look at it better.

_Holy fuck! Now that’s a bit more like it!_

The dalmatian walking by seemed almost annoyed. He was practically black from how large and plentiful his spots where. And he walked in a manner that showed off his body beautifully.

_The most gorgeous creature on four legs! Oh, but the girl…_

He looked over to the girl walking him, wearing a flannel, several bracelets, and jeans. Auburn hair with a mysterious hint of indigo that seemed to have never properly been washed away.

_Well, she’s rather lovely too. Haha_.

He lept from his spot to another window

_Ah, they’re heading to the park. The perfect meeting place. It’s almost too good to be true, I’ll never find another pair like that, not if I searcher for a hundre-what’s this?_

He stopped himself as he noticed a second dog and human entering the park from the other side.

_Hmm..._

He observed the dalmatian, who walked delicately yet with precision. Eyes vigilant, almost as if he expected something to jump out at him. He was perfection with fur.

_My my, today is truly a good day. Isn’t it? Oh, but the pet…_

He looked at the pet and sighed with disappointment, while it was a girl, it was far older than Alana. Oh well, maybe in another life.

_Back to the first pair...if I could only arrange it._

He ran to the door and began to bark

“Wha-Jared! I’m almost done”

He began to bark more insistently

“Okay! Okay! I’ll study while we’re there” she said

As soon as his leash was on and the door was open, Jared bolted.

**Author's Note:**

> More gay dog's are coming soon


End file.
